Kultainen Frost
Kultainen Frost or Frosty by her friends, is the daughter of the Snow Queen, the main antagonist from the story, "The Snow Queen". She has an older sister named Icelina Frost. Frosty is a royal, seeing as she is the daughter of the Snow Queen. She doesn't know what her destiny is, because only one daughter can be Snow Queen. She hopes her sister follows her own destiny so she can be Snow Queen, because she is completely happy with that life, even though she will be a villain. Personality Frosty is surprisingly chipper for a daughter of the Snow Queen. She is always smiling, and is known for her kind and curious nature. She is a very loyal friend, and is very affectionate to those she cares about. But she can let her jealousy of her sister get in the way of her life sometimes. and it tends to get her in a lot of trouble. Appearance Frosty is of average height, making her taller than her older sister. She has pale skin and rosy red cheeks. Her hair is golden blonde and wavy, she usually keeps it up in a bun. She has beautiful ice blue eyes as well as a dazzling smile. She likes to wear light purples (Particularly Lilac) and pale golden colors. She loves to wear her crown to remind everyone, that her sister isn't the only princess in her family. The Tale The Snow Queen kidnaps a boy who has been injured by an evil troll's mirror. The boy's true love comes to rescue her and when she arrives at the Snow Queen's palace, she demands the Snow Queen to give the boy back. They Snow Queens says she will return the boy, but only if he can manage to spell the word "Eternity" with pieces of ice. The girl runs up to the boy and kisses him, breaking the Snow Queens hold on him. As the two dance around in glee, the wind they creates swirls the ice pieces around and create the word "Eternity". The Snow Queen frees the boy and the Snow Queen Vanishes, never to be seen again. How Frosty Fits in Frosty was born right after her mother and older sister returned to their palace. Since Frosty had no given destiny, she was allowed to leave the castle anytime she wished, and when he sister brought up Ever After High, she encouraged their mother to let them go. But She was envious of how her sister got to have a fairy tale just because she was older, so she encouraged Icelina to follow her own destiny so she could become Snow Queen. Relationships Family The Snow Queen Frosty's relationship with her mother Chioni Frost has improved as she became better at controlling her powers. She believes she is her mother's favorite because she is much more suitable to be Snow Queen then her sister, but in reality it is Icelina who is the favorite. But her mother still loves her very much and is very protective of her. Icelina Frost Despite popular belief, Frosty doesn't hate her older sister. In fact she really does care about her. Though for a while her jealousy put a rift between the two's relationship. Now all she wants is for them both to get the destiny that they want, which has brought the sisters closer together despite the small age difference. Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:The Snow Queen